1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal which is capable of improving user convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device that is portable and has one or more of, for example, a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting and outputting information, and a function of storing data. Owing to diversified functions thereof, mobile terminals have complex functions such as, for example, capture of still images or moving images, playback of music files or video files, gaming, broadcast reception, wireless Internet, and message transmission and reception and are implemented in a multimedia player form. These mobile terminals in the form of a multimedia player have been applied in various ways in terms of hardware or software in order to implement such complex functions.